


A Journey in Love

by kickcows



Series: AkuSai Month Challenge [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Kissing, Lemon, M/M, Sexual Tension, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about two teens who fall in love. Seven separate scenes depict their journey, from friendship to becoming more than friends, and then some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Journey in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Seven Scenes Prompt from the [AkuSai Month](http://misomilk.tumblr.com/post/87702829490/beloved-shippers-of-akusai-the-prompts-have-been) challenge - all are set in an AU, and can be seen as a series of events. Each scene has its own rating, which can be seen in the legend below. Scenes five and six go hand in hand. Artwork for scene five can be found [here](http://heartlessfujoshi.tumblr.com/post/91549055955/akusaimonth-slow-burn-prompt-2-seven-scenes). Please enjoy!
> 
> One - Rated General (word count: 781)  
> Two - Rated T (word count: 1259)  
> Three - Rated T (word count: 1740)  
> Four - Rated Mature/Explicit (word count: 2200)  
> Five - Mature (word count: 1079)  
> Six - Explicit (word count: 1400)  
> Seven - General (word count: 496)

 One

He nervously shuffles his feet on the ground, wishing that his best friend would hurry up and get there. Axel didn’t want to be alone for this, and had told Saïx where he had to be at what time. He glances down at his watch, and sees that it’s five minutes past the time they were to meet. Grumbling, he pulls out his phone to send his best friend a text.

“I’m here,” Saïx calls out, as he walks towards the redhead. “Where’s the teacher?”

Axel points at the car. “I told him we had to wait.”

“You sure you want me in the car with you?” Saïx’ asks, as his blue eyebrow raises up.

He nods his head vigorously. “Please? I….. I’d just feel better if you were there.”

“Fine.”

They walk over to the car together, Axel getting into the driver’s seat, as Saïx takes a seat behind him. It was after school, and Axel was practicing to get his driver’s license. He was supposed to take a mandatory six hours from an instructor, this particular lesson being his fourth hour.

“Are you ready?” His instructor, Mr. Xaldin asked, clipboard in his hand, foot near the second brake, should Axel not perform correctly.

Placing his hands at ten and two on the wheel, Axel nods. “Yes, sir.”

“Turn the car on, and pull out of the lot.”

He does as he’s told, making sure to check on the mirrors, then double checking, then triple checking. “Would you just go?” Saïx complains loudly from the back. “You’re fine. There’s no one coming. Just drive!”

Axel steps on the gas, peeling out of the parking lot. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to have his best friend in the car. He can hear Mr. Xaldin shouting at him to slow down, but he can’t move his foot off the gas pedal. At least he remembers to put his turn signal on, as they peel out of the parking lot.

“Quit driving like a maniac!” Saïx hits the back of his seat, forcing him to scrunch his shoulders down.

“Lighten up!” Axel pleads, his hands glued to the steering wheel. “If you keep yelling at me, I’m just going to fuck up even more!”

“Language, Mr. Ignis!” Mr. Xaldin grips the dashboard with one hand. “Please, pull over to the side.”

Oncoming traffic begins to honk, as Axel tries to maneuver to a place where he does not have to parallel park. He can hear Mr. Xaldin now threatening Saïx with bodily harm, if he continues to yell at the redhead. Frustrated that this isn’t turning out the way he wants, Axel finally happens on a spot where he can just pull in with ease.

Blinker on, he moves the car to the side, and pulls up to the curb. He thinks he’s got it, as it feels pretty perfect, but then, a grinding noise starts to happen, as the hubcap is being forced against the curb. Mr. Xaldin slams on the brakes, using his teaching aid, rendering the car to come to a complete stop.

“Get. Out.” Mr. Xaldin says, as he opens the passenger door.

Frantically undoing his belt, Axel jumps out, and looks in the back window. “This is your fault!” He shouts at his best friend, the anxiety of having to perform, knowing that Saïx was there, had turned out to be too much.

“Oh, shut up.” Saïx crosses his arms over his chest.

Axel makes his way to the passenger side, and sits back down in the car. “We’ll try this again tomorrow.” Mr. Xaldin starts the car, and pulls out onto the street. “And, Mr. Ignis?”

“Yeah?” He stares out the door, torn between wanting to look back at Saïx, and wishing that this had never happened.

“Do _not_ bring Mr. Lunam next time.” 

“Not a problem.”

They pull back into the parking lot at school, where Saïx gets out of the backseat with a huff. Axel takes his seat belt off, and races to catch up with him.

“Hey! Wait!” He shouts, finally catching up to him.

Azure hair flew around, as Saïx turns to look at him. “I thought it was _my_ fault.”

“I panicked, okay?” Axel ran a hand through his red spikes. “I’m sorry!”

“You’re always sorry, Axel.”

“Yeah, but you still put with me, don’t you?” Axel asks, a timid smile on his face. “Please don’t be mad, Sai.”

With a soft huff, Saïx nods his head. “Come on. I think we can still catch the new episode of Adventure Time.”

“Yes!”

They walk to Axel’s house, the tiff in the car all but forgotten between the two best friends.

 

Two

The sounds of a pinball machine grabs Axel’s attention, as he and Saïx stand at the entrance of the mall arcade. Change was weighing his shorts down, the quarters jingling with every step he takes. He looks over at his stoic friend, who wears a blank expression on his face.

“You said you wanted to come here.” The redhead was quick to remind him, not wanting to leave just yet. It feels too good to be back in the arcade, where he spent most of his youth.

“I didn’t think it would be this busy,” Saïx laments. “You have enough quarters?”

He reaches into his pocket, and puts at least $5 worth into the palm of his hand. “I think I have plenty. If not, I have some bills in my wallet that i don’t mind changing.”

“Skeeball?” Meeting his best friend’s amber eyes, Axel pulls out a few more quarters.

It was fairly packed, being a Friday night in a small suburban town. Not a lot of places for kids to hang out at, especially in the mall. It was either there, or the movie theater upstairs. Or, the bookstore. They decided to forego the movies and bookstore, and instead agreed that tonight would be a night where they would waste quarters to games they knew they would never win.

Bending over at the waist, Axel pushes two quarters into the slot on the number seven lane. He steps to the right, and puts two more quarters in, taking the eighth lane for himself. Standing up, he sees Saïx pull his hair back into a ponytail, freeing up his shoulders from any unnecessary movement. He feels his heart begin to pick up speed, as he looks at the earrings on each lobe. Two bright red gems glowed under the minimal light in the arcade, causing his palms to sweat. He knows that his best friend chooses red for only one reason, but is too chicken to draw any attention to it.

“See something you like?” He wears a smirk on his face, as he catches Axel looking at him.

The nine brown plastic balls begin to fall into place, hitting the end of the ramp with a loud thunk. The lights begin to whirl on the top of the machine, announcing the new players to the arcade, but it is lost in the din already present.

Flashing a smile at Saïx, Axel grabs his first ball. “Whoever has the lower score has to treat the other to an ice cream sundae.”

“Fair enough.” He waits until his friend picks up his own ball, before looking back at his ramp.

The game goes fast. Axel can’t stop throwing the ball in the thirty compartment. Every time he tries to go for the fifty, he ends up choking, the ball thudding around until he only receives ten as a sad reminder that it’s more of a ‘thanks for trying’ than ‘good job’ like the other compartments are. He glances to the side, and sees Saïx hit the fifty with no problems, and waits to see what his next throw will be. It lands in the same spot again.

“That’s amazing!” Axel can’t help but watch as he finishes playing, each ball being thrown in the same manner. As each ball hits the fifty, Axel knows he’s lost, but doesn’t seem to mind too much. “How’re you doing that?”

“It’s all in the wrist.” Giving a small flick of the wrist to show him, Saïx throws the last ball. It finds its mark, and then bounces off to give him a ten. “So much for a perfect score,” he mutters under his breath.

“Show me?” Axel begs, ego all but disappearing. He had forgotten how good Saïx was at this game, as it had been an eternity since they had come here together. Looking down, he sees he has four more balls.

He stands behind him, and gets real close to the redhead’s body. Axel can hear himself breathing too loud, but is unable to control it, as he can feel the heat radiating off of his best friend’s body. Saïx’ right hand wraps around his wrist gently, the ball he’s holding almost tumbling out of his grasp. His skin feels like it’s on fire, as Saïx’ grip tightens gently.

“You need to concentrate on the target.” Axel shivers, as the words are spoken directly into his ear. His body molds against Saïx’, as they act together as one. “Are you watching the target, Axel?”

“Yeah,” Axel barely breathes out. His eyes lock onto the fifty. He can feel his arm being pulled back, but has temporarily left his body as his adrenaline begins to spike. Saïx guides his hand back, only to snap his wrist with careful precision.

“Let go.” Saïx whispers into his ear.

He bites down on his lip, refusing to lose control. He lets the ball go, and watches it go sailing towards the intended target. The bell dings, signaling his aim is true, his score jumping up fifty points.

“I did it!” Axel grins. He reaches for his next ball, accidentally brushing his ass against his best friend’s crotch. His cheeks begin to burn, as he realizes he’s not alone in the attraction. He picks up the ball quickly, and moves away from him a little.

“Try it again, this time, without my help.” Saïx crosses his arms, as he pulls his hair out of his ponytail.

Axel closes his eyes, as he remembers just what the two of them had just done together. Snapping his wrist back, his eyes open to focus on the target. Confidence rising, he snaps his wrist and sends the ball sailing. He holds his breath, as the ball falls into the fifty for a second time.

“Yes!” He shouts, pleased with himself. He picks up the third ball, and does the same. When it comes to the last ball, he sees that their score is still marginally off. He knows he’ll be treating Saïx to ice cream, and isn’t bothered by it.

Tossing the last ball, Axel watches as it bounces off the fifty, and winds up in the ten. The game makes a sad noise, notifying the rest of the patrons at his terrible score. Standing up, Axel notices Saïx is watching him, a look he hasn’t seen before suddenly there.

“Guess I owe you ice cream, huh?” He reaches into his pocket, fiddling with the change in his pocket. “Want to go and get some now?”

“Some now?” Amber eyes became hidden, as Saïx blinks a few times. “What do you mean?”

“Ice cream.” Axel chuckles. “I lost. Remember our bet?”

“Oh, right. How could I forget?” The smirk returns. “Got enough change to get me a triple fudge sundae?”

“I should.” The redhead ignores the fluttering in his stomach, as Saïx steps closer to him.

“Then, maybe we should ditch this place and go.” His warm breath against his ear makes Axel’s arms break out in goosebumps.

“Y-Yeah.” He nods his head, and walks away from the skee ball machines, as two kids take up their vacant spots. “Ice cream.”

They end up sharing a triple chocolate sundae. Neither one mentions what happened at the arcade, even though both are thinking about it. Analyzing every small detail, from how their bodies had felt against each other, to skin burning with the hint of contact. Axel knows it’s wrong to be attracted to his best friend, but he can’t help it. One day, he’ll tell him.

Just not today.

 

Three

They park in the absolute last spot on the level. Turning the car off, Axel looks over at Saïx, wearing an apologetic grin. “Sorry we’re in the worst spot possible?”

“Whatever.” Saïx unbuckles his seatbelt. He begins to lather sunblock on his pale arms, then moves to put some on his face. “At least we’re finally here.”

“Traffic sucks.” Axel grabs the sunblock, and begins to put some on his face. “Aren’t you excited? When’s the last time you went here?”

“Grad night.” The passenger door opens, as he steps out of the car.

Making sure the doors were locked, Axel steps out of the car and pockets his keys. “Wow, so…. four years?”

“If we’re both 21….” Saïx teases him, as he sticks a baseball cap on his head. It shows his Disney pride, as they both walk towards the stairs. Not one to follow the flock of people towards the escalators, they head down two levels, to find an empty lot.

“Looks like they’re filling from the top down.” Axel remarks. He shouts, “YO!” and listens to it echo across the empty level.

Saïx chuckles, and grabs his hand. “Quit acting like a doofus, Axel.”

Their fingers intertwine naturally, as they walk towards the escalators. He shakes his head, and gives his boyfriend’s hand a squeeze. “If there is one place I can act like a doofus, it would be here, Sai.” He points towards the fun wheel off in the distance. “We’re going on that today.”

“After we get drunk.” Sai agrees, pushing some of his hair behind his ears, to help the hat settle comfortably on his head.

The redhead snorts. “Right. We can drink now, can’t we?”

“Isn’t that why we’re here?” Saïx’ amber eyes light up, as they notice all of the Mickey hats around them. “To ride the rides drunk off our minds?”

“Among other things,” Axel smirks. “Come on.” He pulls him towards the waiting tram, anxious to get to the park.

They board the tram, surrounded by families of all different ages. Axel hid their held hands, not wanting to offend anyone that was around them. However, between their red shirts, and the red shirts of many of the other passengers, it seemed as if it would not be an issue. Axel had told Saïx about Gay Days, and thought it might be fun for them to experience together. Since they were also celebrating their anniversary, it seemed appropriate to celebrate it amongst many other gay boys.

“Excuse me?” A woman asks him, lightly tapping him on the shoulder. “May I ask you a question?”

Used to getting asked about his tattoos, Axel smiles at her. “Yes, they’re real. And yes, they hurt.”

“No, no.” She shakes her head, and laughs good-naturally. “I was going to ask you about the red shirts. Is there something happening today at the park?”

Saïx gives his hand a warning squeeze, but Axel ignores it. “It’s an unofficial holiday of sorts. Wearing a red shirt means you support equality for the lesbian, gay, bisexual, and transgender community.”

“Oh, really?” The woman turns to her husband, assuming the rings on their fingers were for each other. “Honey, we must stop at World of Disney to buy some red shirts!” She looks back at Axel. “You see, our daughter is gay. She’s off on a trip with her girlfriend. Does it happen this same weekend every year?”

Not at all expecting that answer, Axel nods. “Give or take a few weeks. They have a Facebook page.”

“Wonderful!” The tram comes to a stop at their final destination. “You boys have fun today! Don’t let anyone make you feel different!”

Axel stays seated with his boyfriend, as the woman and her husband exit the tram. “Well, that was….different.” Saïx shakes his head.

“Gentlemen, we’re heading back to the parking garage. Will you be going on a round trip, or do you wish to visit the park?” One of the workers comes up to their car, a cheeky smile on their face. “I mean, you’re more than welcome to do that, but it may get to be pretty boring after your fourth ride. I should know.”

The redhead snorts, and shakes his head. “No, no. We’ll be leaving.” His legs finally work, and exits the tram, holding the door open for his boyfriend.

“Enjoy your day!” The cast member waves, and heads towards the back of the tram.

Axel looks at Saïx. “Is everyone here this friendly?”

“It _is_ the happiest place on Earth.” Saïx mocks, a smirk on his face. “Come on. I want to go and ride Tower before we eat anything.”

His boyfriend drags him to the front gate, both deciding it would be more fun to enjoy their day at the ‘sister’ park, rather than the Big D. They hand their tickets over, and walk into a different world. The sounds of hundreds of people surrounding them, the soundtrack playing over hidden speakers, children laughing, children crying, adults bickering, adults laughing, fill Axel’s senses. He sees a similar expression on his boyfriend’s face, as they both look at each other and smile.

They head towards the tallest building on property, Axel’s feet barely making the journey. He hates this ride, but is willing to put up with it for his boyfriend. He knows how much Saïx loves the spookiness of it, and the drops. All the parts that Axel himself loathes. They see it’s at a thirteen minute wait, which means there is no line. They get in the queue together, Axel staying close to him.

“Are you scared?” Saïx asks, looking at him, as they walk into the pre-show area. “Axel, you don’t have to ride this if you don’t want to.”

He shakes his head. “No, I want to. But, we have to go on something I want to ride after, okay? Deal?”

“Deal.”

The pre-show ends, and they walk up a small flight of stairs to the second level. Axel almost loses it, as they’re given numbers to sit, momentarily getting separated from his boyfriend. The man he had been assigned with sees his panic, and offers to let Saïx take his place. A warm hand holds his, as they stand close to one another. Axel’s head lifts up, and watches the needle of the elevator start to descend, only to go back up again.

“You’ll be fine, Axel,” Saïx’ soothing words wash over him. He knows he’ll be fine, it’s only a ride, but the heart palpitations happening are telling his mind something else. “You can hold my hand the entire time, okay?”

“Okay.”

They enter the car together, and take their seats. Axel’s hands move nervously, as he straps himself into the seat, locking him in place. He sees Saïx put his hat into the small bag in front of their seats. The doors begin to slide close, as the ride begins.

His grip on Saïx’ hand is painfully tight, even for his own hand. But, he can’t seem to care as the narration of the ride happens. He screams when the first small drop occurs, the entire car laughing with him, as he realizes how silly he sounds.

“The big stuff is going to happen when you see them drop,” Saïx whispers into his ear. “Don’t worry, Axel. I’ve got you.” He squeezes the redhead’s hand to reassure him.

Sure enough, as soon as they see the ghosts step into an elevator similar to their own, and drop, the ride goes dark, and the drops begin. Axel can see light behind his tightly closed eyes, but refuses to look out. He knows that the doors are opening, giving an incredible view. All he can think of is how many more drops there are. He can hear Saïx laughing, the sound a small piece of heaven, as he holds onto his hand as if his life depends on it. After two more drops, the ride finally comes to a stop, leaving the redhead panting hard.

“You did it!” Saïx squeezes his shoulder with his free hand, not letting go of his hand. “I’m proud of you, Axel.”

He fumbles with the seat belt, and gets up, knees weak. “I guess I did.” They walk out of the elevator together, and head towards the gift shop.

“Wait, we have to see our picture.” Saïx pulls on his hand, forcing him to wait for their picture to display.

Feeling his cheeks turn bright red, Axel tries not to be mortified by the picture that comes up. There he is, his eyes squeezed tight, as he’s holding onto Saïx’ hand. His boyfriend is the embodiment of happiness, the huge smile on his face makes Axel’s heart beat quicker.

“Let’s buy it.” Axel remarks. “It’ll be our first souvenir together.”

“Alright.” His boyfriend readily agrees, as they head towards the cashier to purchase the photograph.

“What ride do you want to go on now?” They walk out of the gift shop, hands intertwined once more.

Axel points ahead of them. “Monster’s Inc. ride?”

“Sounds fun, Axel.” Saïx smiles, as they head there together.

After a long day of riding all the rides, they decide to go to the bar for a few cocktails. Finding a small table, they plop down together, each groaning.

“I am exhausted.” The redhead watches his boyfriend take off his hat. “What about you?”

“Same.”

A waitress takes their cocktail order, and disappears, leaving them alone. Once she returns with their drinks, they hold them up.

“To our anniversary at the happiest place on Earth?” Axel asks, a large smile on his face.

“To many more.”

Their eyes met, as they each take a sip of their cocktails. Leaning forward, Axel kisses his boyfriend softly, before sitting back on the chair.

“What was that for?” Saïx asks, a small smile on his face.

“Just wanted you to know that I love you.” The goofy smile that appears on Axel’s face makes the smile grow on his boyfriend’s face.

“I love you too, you moron.” Saïx smirks, and sets his drink down. “So, after this, we ride Tower again?”

Axel stares at him, and grins when his boyfriend can’t stop laughing. “Oh, hah hah. Very funny.”

“I had to.” Saïx chuckles, and picks up his drink. “No, I think I’d prefer to head back to your apartment and play catch up.” His blue eyebrow raises up suggestively.

“Check, please?”

 

Four

It is a warm July summer evening, summer vacation almost halfway done. Alex glances down at his watch, using the light from a nearby streetlamp to see what time it is. It’s five minutes to midnight. He looks over at his car, parked far away, as he stands next to the fence of the golf course. A pair of headlights crests over hill, and turn off, making the car disappear from his sight.

The crunch of gravel startles him, as he’s looking out towards the course. Turning to the side, he sees his accomplice standing there, dressed all in black, as he had instructed him to.

“What in the world are we doing here? And why did we have to come at this time?” Saïx asks. “You don’t mean to sneak onto the course, do you?”

Grinning, Axel nods. “Why not? I thought it would be fun.” He picks up the backpack he’s brought, and throws it over the side of the fence. “Besides, the night guard isn’t around right now.”

“How do you know this?” Amber eyes shine in the moonlight, as Axel begins to climb his way up the fence. “If you get us into trouble…”

“Lighten up, would ya?” He jumps down on the other side of the fence. “Ta-da!” He holds his hands out, a smile on his face. “Well? Aren’t you coming?”

His boyfriend begins to climb the fence, having a much easier time that the redhead had. Saïx drops down to the ground, his feet barely making a sound on the grass. “What’s in the backpack?”

“You’ll see in a bit.” Axel begins to walk away from the fence. “Come on, what I really want to do is over this way.”

They walk for a little while, passing by a few holes. “Why couldn’t we go and commandeer a golf cart?”

He snorts, and looks back at his friend. “You’re worried about scaling a fence, but you’re asking why we can’t get a cart? Gosh, Sai. I don’t know. Let me think about it.”

“Your sarcasm is not at all appreciated.” He scowls at Axel, who can’t help but smile.

The driving range is straight ahead, which is where he intends for them to go. “Where is your sense of adventure?”

“I left it with my car.” Saïx mumbles, and follows the redhead over to where there are a bucket of golf balls. “Do you intend to play a round? I don’t see a golf club, unless you have a collapsable one in your backpack?”

He groans loud. “No, I don’t plan on playing a round. You are the worst, you know that?” He picks up the bucket, and begins to put a bunch of golf balls in his backpack, shoving them into the front pocket.

“But, you’re taking-”

“Yes, I know what I’m doing.” Axel can feels his nerves start to fray, as his boyfriend continues on about what he’s working on. Setting the bucket back down, he looks at Saïx. “Now, we go this way.”

“How do you know this course so well?”

“I just do, okay?” Axel snaps.

“Okay.”

Leading the way, he doesn’t bother to turn around to make sure Saïx is following him. He hadn’t meant to snap, and wasn’t sure how he should apologize for the mistake. He figures silence is better than sounding pathetic, so he keeps his mouth shut. He didn’t want to spoil the surprise, as it was already difficult keeping any secrets from his significant other.

They walk down a slope of a hill, and walk towards the small manmade lake on the course. Axel sees the scowl has disappeared from Saïx’ face, and has been replaced with a small smile. “Are we going to do what I think we’re going to do?”

“Depends.” They head to the edge of the lake. Axel pulls two golf balls out of the backpack, and hands one to Saïx. “Want to go first?”

Fingers brush against his palm, sending a sharp shiver through his body. One ball is removed from his hand, and with a quick throw, it’s skipping across the lake, before sinking to the bottom.

He throws his own ball, not attempting to skip it, as he’s terrible at it. It plops into the water with a satisfying sound.

Digging into the backpack, they continue to throw the balls into the water, enjoying the night music of crickets and a few owls hooting peacefully. Axel looks over at his boyfriend, and sees that he’s watching him. Heat rises up to his cheeks, a faint blush appearing.

“What is it?” Saïx steps closer to him, his breath speeding up.

“You look really good right now,” his boyfriend confesses. “Thank you for bringing me out here to do this. It’s exhilarating.”

Axel picks up the backpack. “Come on. I’ve got something else I want to show you.” He takes his boyfriend’s hand, and leads him towards a thick grove of trees.

Heading towards a small clearing, he takes the surprise out of his backpack. Unfolding the blanket he’s brought with him, he lays it out on the patch of grass. He pulls out two small travel pillows, and sets them on the edge of the blanket, before he looks up at Saïx.

“I thought we might do a little bit of stargazing. The moon is so bright right now, but it’ll start to set soon.” He lays down on his back, folding his hands behind his head. He slips off his shoes and socks, and sees that Saïx chooses to do the same.

The blanket shifts a little, as Saïx lays down beside him. “It _is_ a beautiful night.” He places his hands in the same position as the redhead’s.

“We’re out of the range of any cameras.” Axel turns to lay on his side, using his right arm to balance himself. His drapes his left arm casually over his boyfriend’s torso, inching the hem of his shirt upwards with careful ease.

Saïx gently lifts his hips up a little, giving the redhead a silent invitation to continue. He pushes the shirt up towards his chest, and begins to kiss the light blue hair that begins just below his belly button. His other hand begins to unbuckle the belt Saïx is wearing, then unbuttons his pants. Casually moving to be between his legs, Axel’s nose is tickled by the soft hair, as his lips travel towards the hem of Saïx’ boxer briefs.

“Y-You sure no one can see us?” A soft moan hits the redhead’s ears, as Saïx’ hips lift up higher, allowing him to pull his pants and underwear off of his body. “I don’t want to get into trouble….”

Setting the clothes on the edge of the blanket, Axel takes a moment to strip out of his own pants. Thankful for the warm summer night, he resettles between Saïx’ spread legs, and lays on his stomach. He sees how aroused his boyfriend is, as he moves his head closer to his prize.

“I’m certain, Sai…” Axel’s lips brush against his sac, teasing him.

Hands quickly tangle in his hair, as he licks from the base to the tip, his emerald eyes locking onto amber. Saïx’ moan bounces off the trees, as his lips wrap around the smooth crown. As his tongue laps at the small slit, he can feel his own cock pushing against the soft blanket, but ignores it as he wants to listen to his boyfriend moan more. Fingers tighten on his follicles, as his lips slip around Saïx’ girth. He moans low, as the first taste of his pre-cum hits the back of his tongue, swallowing the little amount he receives from the small opening. Closing his eyes, his nose presses against the kinky blue curls, as he takes all of Saïx into his mouth.

Those fingers begin to tug, as Saïx begins to beg Axel to move his mouth, but the redhead doesn’t listen. Instead, he keeps his tongue perfectly still, as Saïx begins to roll his hips. Determination wins out, as the begging continues, hips lifting up off the blanket in order to seek relief inside of Axel’s mouth. It’s the act of giving in that turns Axel on the most, because this is the only time he gets to see his boyfriend act in this manner. He craves seeing it, and looks for any opportunity to make it happen. This was the real reason they came here tonight. Not for some cheap fun, but for this intimacy.

He begins to move his mouth up back towards the tip, only to suck him back in, those cries fueling his actions further. His tongue glides up his cock, as he swallows him more. He knows that Saïx won’t make it for much longer, as he can feel his pulse growing stronger against his tongue. Wrapping his arms around his thighs, Axel gives him complete control with a quick glance upward.

Saïx’ hips are pushing forward, as he begins to deepthroat him. Axel groans low, as he pulls his left hand off of him, and places it at the base of Saïx’ cock. His lips brush against his own fingers, making them wet with his own saliva. Axel lets go and moves his hand to be hovering just underneath his sac. He begins to rub the tip of his index finger against the velvety skin around Saïx’ entrance. He feels it tighten, even though his finger has yet to go in.

Pulling back, Axel pants softly, as he looks up. “I need to do this, if you want to be ready for me.” He licks the crown gently, as the tip of his tongue dips into the small slit to tease him.

“Nnngh…. I know…” Saïx groans low. “Just do it.”

The redhead kisses the tip, as he gently pushes his wet finger into him slowly. Saïx’ panting breaths begin to turn into soft moans, as his finger works further into him. Axel gently starts to suck on the tip, slipping a second finger into him carefully.

“Axel…” Saïx moans, as he spreads his legs a bit more.

Suddenly, his two fingers are further inside of him than he intends, but won’t stop because of the low moans his boyfriend is making. He begins to scissor his fingers gently, opening his body up more, as his nose presses against the blue curls for a second time. It’s taking all of his energy to not give into the temptation, as he wants to make sure he won’t hurt his boyfriend.

Fingers slip out with ease, as Axel pulls himself off of Saïx’ cock. He wipes his hand on the grass, and brings his clean hand to his lips. Saïx pulls it away, bending down slightly, using his tongue to make Axel ready for him.

“C-Careful,” Axel pleads quietly, not wanting to accidentally come. The soft licks of Saïx’ tongue on his heated cock drive his desire sky high. Once he feels he’s coated enough, he gently pushes Saïx to lay back.

They exchange a brief look, as Axel places the tip of his cock against his entrance. He pushes past the ring, and slips into Saïx’ warmth. As he pushes in further, he can feel the warmth drawing him in more, as the cries from Saïx begin to escalate in pitch. Axel balances himself on his wrists, and begins to kiss the side of his neck with gentle kisses.

Legs wrap around his back tight, as Saïx attempts to get him to move. It’s still the act of coming undone that makes Axel’s cock throb, as he begins to roll his hips slowly. Nails drag down his back, as Saïx begins speaking.

“More, Axel….. More….”

He thrusts his hips harder, and is thankful when Saïx begins to stroke himself. Their eyes meet, as the moon appears above their heads, the night air doing nothing to calm their heated bodies. They’re moving faster and faster, the sounds of their bodies slapping together almost impossible to hear over both of their loud cries. His balls slap against Saïx’ ass, as he pounds into him with erratic movements, the warmth beginning the squeeze the life out of him. They keep their eyes on each other, as Saïx comes first, moaning helplessly for Axel. He thrusts his hips one last time, before coming deep inside of him, the intensity of his orgasm making him temporarily deaf.

Panting softly, Axel rests his head against Saïx’ shoulder as he slips out of him. “S-Sorry,” he mumbles, as they both grunt.

“How about the next time,” Saïx pants softly, and looks at him with a smirk on his face, “we cut the precursor out, and just find a place to do that again.”

The redhead snorts, and kisses his boyfriend lightly on the lips. “So, what you’re saying is that skipping golf balls was a waste of time? I could have just said ‘Hey, I want to have sex under the full moon in the forest. Are you game?’”

“I would have said yes.”

“Fine, the next time there’s a full moon, that’s what I’ll say.” Axel lays back down on Saïx’ shoulder, snuggling close to his body.

“It’s a date.”

 

Five

Greyish white smoke begins to sting his eyes, as they enter into the club. Saïx isn’t sure why he’s agreed to go out to this bar with Axel, as it wasn’t his type of scene at all. He only goes because he knows it will make his boyfriend happy. Since they only saw each other on the weekends, thanks to their semi-long distance relationship while they both attend different colleges, he knew no was not an option.

“Thanks for coming, babe,” Axel pulls him close to his body. What Saïx is not aware of is that he’s doing it to protect him, as a woman with a bunch of drinks was trying to get by them. “Want me to buy us a round?”

“Sure.” He nods his head, hoping that the liquor may calm his nerves, or at least, keep him entertained. “Why are we here again?” He asks his boyfriend, as they make their way to the crowded bar.

“Friend of mine in my biology class said a cool band was playing here tonight.” Axel orders their drinks, and gives his credit card to the bartender to keep their tab open.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Saïx tries to play it cool when he sees that they’ll be having more than one drink. Loud feedback began to fill the club, as a band takes the stage. He sips his drink, ignoring the different types of smoke he could smell around him. His eyes look over at his boyfriend, who is wearing the goofiest grin. Saïx chuckles softly, enjoying how happy his boyfriend is.

“You made it!” A shorter man walks over to them, raven black hair standing up in every different direction. His eyes are the same shade as his own, which is most unusual, as he never meets anyone with the same amber eye color as his own. Saïx becomes instantly jealous, as he looks over this man that his boyfriend is now embracing in a friendly hug.

“Told ya we would!” Axel pulls back, and places his hand on the middle of Saïx’ back. “This is Saïx. My high school sweetheart.”

The stranger pulls Saïx into an embrace. “High school, huh? Long time.” The drink he’s holding spills out of his glass and onto the back of his hand. “Oh, sorry, man!” The stranger wipes off the liquid with the sleeve of his shirt.

“And you are?” Saïx asks, impatient. He doesn’t like how friendly Axel is towards this man. Thoughts of infidelity begin to swirl in his mind. He tries to not let his jealousy show, but he is a very stereotypical Cancer.

“Vanitas.” Raven spikes bounce up and down, as their hands shake jovially. “You can call me Van.”

“This band is great!” Axel shouts to him, Saïx all but forgotten. He sips his drink, as the noise level increases. The band playing isn’t at all the type of music he listens to. Its constant bass was giving him a headache.

“Glad you like them! They’re going to be playing at a costume party I’m hosting for Halloween.” Vanitas shouts back. “You two are totes invited, if you wanna join us!” He reaches into his pocket, and hands the redhead a card. “I gotta go mingle! I’ll see ya later?” Vanitas wanders off, as the band launches into another song.

Axel’s warm breath caresses his ear. “Wanna go to his party, Sai? I think it’ll be fun!”

“You would.” Saïx sets his drink down. “I’m leaving. Enjoy your night, Axel.” He knows he’s being bitchy, but he can’t help it. He can see Axel underneath that man, screaming his name, Saïx’ jealousy consuming him completely.

He steps out into the night air, and takes a deep breath. His ears are ringing, and his hand is sticky with the residual alcohol, but none of that matters. He’s out of the club, away from the cigarette and marijuana smoke, the fresh night air a welcome relief. He shoves his hands into his pockets and begins to walk towards the subway, leaving the club, and his boyfriend, behind.

“Wait!” A voice shouts at him. He keeps walking, not wanting to see him right now. He should have known this would happen. It was bad enough they went to separate schools, but to see him happy, with a friend he knew nothing about, it stung. It stung a lot.

An arm grabbed onto his. “Damn it, Sai! I said, wait!” Axel pants hard, clearly out of breath. “What the hell is your problem?”

He turns around, and glares at his boyfriend. “Just how well do you know that guy? Are you cheating on me with him? Is that it? Is this some sort of sick joke, to introduce me to the guy you’re banging while you’re at school?”

“What?” Axel’s emerald eyes shine with unshed tears. “Is that what you think of me, Saïx? Really? You think, after everything we’ve been through together, that I would throw it all away on _that_ guy?”

Saïx’ heart begins to beat hard in his chest, as he realizes what he said was wrong. “I…”

“No, don’t.” Axel shakes his head, the sorrow evident in his voice. “I can’t believe you, Sai.”

“I’m sorry.” He whispers, knowing it’s too late to take it back. “Please, Axel…. I don’t know why I said that.” He tugs on his boyfriend’s arm, trying to move into his embrace.

Axel relents, and hugs him close to his body. “Your jealousy is ridiculous. You know that, right?”

“I do,” Saïx nods his head, as he stays close to his boyfriend’s body.

“Will you come with me to the party? I won’t go without you, but I would really like to go as a couple.” Axel’s arms tighten around him.

“If we go as a couple in costume, then yes. I’ll go with you.” Saïx can feel the happiness begin to radiate off of Axel’s body.

Axel cups his face with one hand. “You know that I love only you, right? You’re my other half, Saïx. No one else gets me the way you do.”

“I said I’d go, okay?” He blushes.

“Just, promise me you don’t think I’d cheat on you. Because I never would.”

“Only if you promise me that we won’t wear some lame costumes to this party.” Saïx takes his boyfriend’s hand. They begin to head towards the subway together, just enjoying each other’s company, leaving the loud thumping music behind them.

 

Six 

Saïx stares at the garment that’s hanging on the back of the changing room door. He isn’t sure if his boyfriend is being serious by it, or if it’s a joke. He reaches out and touches the white tulle that is attached underneath the dress.

“Axel?” He knows his boyfriend is waiting outside for him. He had been busy trying to get undressed, when the redhead had popped in and put the maid’s outfit on the door, while his back was turned. “Is this for real? Or, is this some sick fetish of yours?”

_Thunk_. “Maybe a little of column a, and some of column b?” Axel spoke through the small crack in the door. His forehead came to rest on the door, which made the noise before. “Pretty please?”

“The things I do for you.” Saïx sighs, and takes the dress off the hanger. “I’m _not_ walking out of this stall in public. I will not wear this to the party.”

“But….” Axel whines softly, as he moves away from the door. “Fine. Just, let me in when you finish putting it on, okay?”

He doesn’t bother answering, as he slips the outfit on over his head. There’s a small bag that hangs on the hanger, which he takes after he gets the dress situated. He pulls out a white  maid’s hat. He fixes it to his hair, tucking some of the blue strands behind his ear to make it sit better. A garter is there as well, making him roll his eyes. _Like a maid would ever wear this._ He extends his right leg and slips it up to rest on the middle of his thigh. Turning around, he looks in the mirror, and stares blankly at it.

“Are you dressed yet?” Axel asks, knocking on the door. “You must be by now. You’ve been in there for too long to not be dressed. Please, let me in?”

His cheeks burn, as he reaches behind him to give the handle a quick turn. Axel pushes it open quickly, and closes it behind him, locking them in. He hears him gasp, but his eyes refuse to open. He can feel his eyes on the mirror, no doubt staring at the horror. Now it’s his turn to gasp, as Axel presses against his back, as hands begin to splay across his ‘corset’.

“That’s it. We’re buying this for you.” Axel murmurs in his ear, as his lips tickle the side of his neck. “You look so good, Sai.”

“I feel ridiculous.” He cracks his eyes open, and sees Axel practically undressing him with his eyes in the mirror. Their eyes meet, as a warm flush begins to travel through his body. “Axel, I need to change.”

Hands that were playing with his waist move to the hem of the dress. “I mean it, Saïx. You look _ravishing_ right now.”

His eyes close as the redhead’s wandering hand dips below the hem, and brushes against the growing bulge in his briefs. His head falls forward, as a soft moan tumbles past his lips.

“Open your eyes, Saïx….” Axel’s baritone voice reverberated in his ear. He knows that tone, all too well. He relents, and looks at his reflection. “Can you keep quiet?”

A quick nod of the head is all Saïx can accomplish, as Axel’s hand dips into his briefs, his hand wrapping around his aching manhood. He pushes his hips backwards, feeling how excited the redhead is. Licking his lips, he shivers as Axel moans low, his lips now seated directly against his ear.

“I want to put it in you, Sai,” Axel whispers, as he pushes his hips forward, grinding against what little fabric separates them.

He’s nodding his head, as a zipper is being pulled down. Not sure where he should brace himself, as the room isn’t that large to begin with, he leans forward and anchors his hands to the wall on either side of the mirror. He looks up, and sees a gold packet flash quickly, Axel’s teeth tearing at the top.

“Less mess,” the redhead informs him. Saïx would prefer without it, and images of the redhead with that raven haired man start to crowd his brain, as they weren’t normally the type of couple to use any protection. Axel meets his eyes, and sighs softly. “Where’s your head right now? Two seconds ago, you wanted me to do this, and now….”

“Sorry,” Saïx looks away. “It’s just….we never….”

“Yes, well. We also never fuck in a public place, while you’re wearing a maid’s outfit.” Axel teases, a smile on his face. “If you think I’m doing this because I’m sleeping around, I’m not.” He rolls the condom onto his cock.

“If you’re lying….” Saïx locks onto his emerald eyes, his breath leaving his body as he sees the love behind Axel’s eyes.

“I can’t lie to you, Sai.” Axel grinds against his entrance, smearing the pre-lubricated condom over the tight hole.

He bites his lip, as the redhead enters him slowly. As he exhales, Axel pushes deeper into his body. His body is lifted up, so that he’s back in his original position. He looks in the mirror, and sees Axel’s eyes are focused on their lower halves. Saïx gasps softly as Axel’s hand resituates around the base of his cock.

“You think I’d ever want anyone other than you?” Axel speaks low in his ear, as he thrusts his hips hard, stroking him more. “How could I ever want anything more than you? You’re my other half, Saïx….You’re what I crave the most…”

A loud moan bubbles in his throat, but he’s quick to stop it from spilling out, as he bites the back of his hand. It’s all too much. The words of admiration from his lover, to just how they were doing this, it was making it very difficult for Saïx to stay quiet. He keeps his eyes on his lover’s, but Axel can’t see them. He’s speaking into his ear, his face pressed against the side of his head.

“You drive me wild, Sai…. All I can do is think about you when we’re not around each other.” His hips thrust hard, as he strikes that special spot inside of Saïx’ body. “You’re mine….and I’m yours….forever….”

“A-Axel,” Saïx half-whimpers, half-moans quietly, as the pleasure spikes through his body. “I feel….the same…” He pushes his hips back, chasing that feeling the redhead just gave to him.

Their words stop as Axel bucks his hips hard, constantly hitting that same spot over and over. With a silent cry, Saïx is coming. He watches Axel’s hand on his cock, groaning low as he sees his cum go all over his pumping hand. He hears him inhale sharply, their eyes locking once more as Axel finds his own sweet release.

The sounds of other patrons start to grow louder, as they both suddenly remember where they are. Axel slips out of him with a grunt, as Saïx falls forward a little. Panting softly, he pushes some of his hair off of his face, and turns to look at his boyfriend.

“I’ll buy this, if you promise we don’t have to go to the party.”

“Really?” Axel asks, discreetly taking off the condom with a tissue he takes out of his pants pocket. “I mean, I didn’t even really want to go…”

“Oh?” Saïx slips the garter off of his leg, and sticks it back in the small bag. “Then why are we even here?”

“Cuz I wanted to get you to wear that.” The smirk he wears makes Saïx groan, and pushes him to the side. “Ow, come on!”

Taking off the hat, Saïx chuckles softly. “You know, you could have just asked me.”

“Next time, I’ll do that.” They both move towards one another, kissing each other softly. “I love you so much, Saïx. You know that right?”

“You’re delusional.” Saïx puts the clothes he was wearing back on, and hangs the dress up on the hanger. “But, I love you too.” He smirks, and opens the door.

“Were the two of you just in there?” A girl asks the two of them, a strange look on her face.

“Nope! You must be seeing things.” Axel laughs, and drags Saïx over to the cashier, where he pays for the outfit.

They never did make it to the costume party.

 

Seven

Red, pink, and orange tones tinted the sky as the sun began to set. It had been a very long day, but a very successful one. The tassel from Saïx’ cap was being twirled around on his boyfriend’s finger.

“Can you believe it?” Axel asks him, a smile on his face. “We finally did it.”

The gold tassel sparkles with the last rays the sun has to offer. “Yes, well. You did it last weekend.” Saïx reminds him, a smirk on his face. “And, we all know that that was a miracle.”

“Oh, shut up.” The redhead pushes his shoulder playfully. “I mean it. We finally did it. No more school. Ever.”

He nods his head. “Unless we’re insane, and decide to go back for our masters, hmm?”

“Maybe I just want to get a job. I’m done with school.” The redhead’s right arm snakes around his waist, and pulls him towards his body. “You can go, if you want. I’ll make sure to keep our apartment nice and neat.”

“ _Our_ apartment?” Saïx’ eyebrow raises up. “I think you’re mistaken.”

He is pulled to be facing the redhead, who is holding up a key in his hand. “No, Sai. I mean, _our_ apartment. It’s my graduation gift to you.”

Silence prevails, as Saïx tries to figure out what to say. They had talked about it a few months earlier, but he always assumed it was just a fantasy. The gold key that is in the redhead’s hand suddenly makes it very real.

“Are you sure you want to live with me?” Saïx asks. “You know my jealousy issues…”

“I’ve been with you for close to five years. I think I’m very well aware of what you’re like. And you know what I’m like.” Axel places the key in the palm of his hand. “I’m ready for us to take that next step together.”

“We’re going to hate each other,” Saïx whispers.

“We already do.”

“I don’t want to cook.”

“So I’ll cook.”

“I don’t want to do the laundry.”

“I’ll take care of it. I’ll take care of everything, Sai. You know why? Because, I love you.” Axel hugs him tightly, as the tassel drops from Saïx’ hand.

He hugs him back just as tightly, and starts to tear up. “Fine. How can I say no to that?” He wipes his eyes, and kisses his lover softly. “No take backsies.” Saïx smiles, pressing his forehead against Axel’s.

“No take backsies.” Axel grins. “You forgot something, though.”

Saïx smirks, knowing just what Axel was alluding to. “I love you more.”

“Doubtful, but…. I’ll take it.” Axel kisses his cheek. “Come on, I think your parents are sick of waiting for us.” He waves over at the older couple, waiting patiently by the same car that they had once ridden around together for driver’s training, when it had been Saïx’ turn at the wheel. Saïx looks back at his college campus, and smiles.

“On to the next adventure.”

_-fin-_


End file.
